


Feelings Within

by MachineryField



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: A sketchbook full of her face and her hands. Her smile featured in every image he drew, even as he sketched a woman who looked nothing like her. Haru Okumura was consuming his every waking moment, becoming his very muse, and Yusuke Kitagawa wasn’t sure what to do.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Okumura Haru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Feelings Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiranerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiranerys/gifts), [angelrin89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrin89/gifts).



A sketchbook full of her face and her hands. Her smile featured in every image he drew, even as he sketched a woman who looked nothing like her. Haru Okumura was consuming his every waking moment, becoming his very muse, and Yusuke Kitagawa wasn’t sure what to do.

He had mentioned it to Ren, and he had snorted, rolling his eyes. Said it was about time he realized, as if everyone but he himself had known he was in love.

Yusuke felt like a fool, having not sooner noticed his feelings for his upperclassmen. Haru in her kindness, her beauty, her sadistic side saved for Shadows… Every part of her had laid claim to his heart, and possessed him with a need and want to know more!

And that was why he knelt in front of her, hand reaching out as she stared at him, eyes widening slightly. He could no longer let these feelings sit in his chest, he had to let them run free! Had to let the passion Haru made build in his chest be known to her!

“Haru, I am in love with you.” He spoke frankly, though his voice shook with feelings he was still coming to understand. “You possess my every waking moment, you are the muse I have been looking for, you are--”

“Yusuke.” Haru spoke, and he barely noticed the pink coloration to her cheeks as she cut him off. “I’m so glad to hear you feel this way. I’ve felt the same, but honestly didn’t know how to say it!”

“Haru…” His eyes sparkled as he stood and she took his hand. “You… you do not know how much this means to me! To know the muse I have always been looking for feels the same about me…”

He felt like he was about to cry, unable to handle the joy this was bringing to his heart. He covered his face and let tears fall as a smile came to his face. Ah, he was truly the luckiest man to ever exist in this world…!

“Shall we tell the others?” She smiled up at him, hands on his chest now. “Or shall we wait? Perhaps so you can paint something to commemorate our relationship?”

“Oh, Haru.” He let out a happy sigh, trying not to get too giddy as the composition began to form in his mind. “You know me well.”


End file.
